Jesse Arista
Jesse is a character in Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones. He stars as the main protagonist in "Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones". History. In June 2012, at Oxnard, California, recent high school graduate Jesse lives with his father and grandmother; in the apartment below lives Anna, who everyone believes is a witch. One day, Anna is found murdered, and the police suspect that Oscar, a former classmate of Jesse, is the culprit because Oscar is seen fleeing from Anna's apartment before her body is discovered. Jesse and his friend, Hector, decide to find out what Anna's apartment looks like. They find black magic rituals and a picture of Jesse. They also discover several VHS tapes—including tapes from the childhood of Katie & Kristi. They also find a journal of spells, including one that discusses temporal doorways that take people in time and into evil and "unholy" locations. The next morning, Jesse finds a mysterious bite on his arm. Later, he and his friend Hector are confronted by two thugs who attack them, but the thugs are somehow knocked out by Jesse. When they show the incident to Jesse's sister Bath Salts, Jesse cannot remember how it happened. After some strange activity, he comes to believe that he has superhuman abilities. Jesse, Bath Salts and Hector inspect the hidden room below the trap door and find an altar draped in witch paraphernalia as well as photos of Oscar, Jesse, and his family. One photo shows Jesse's mother, pregnant with Jesse, standing between Anna and Lois, Katie and Kristi's grandmother. Over a few days of strange activity, Jesse exhibits odd behavioral changes and becomes sullen, moody, and dark. Jesse begin to realize that he's not alone, he sees a blackened shadowy figure emerging in the basement room after the voice and the crying noise stopped then got quiet for a while. Sudden thumping footsteps approach Jesse as the malevolent shadow figure charges at Jesse, emitting a horrifyingly loud roar that cause Jesse to scream as the figure attacks him and possess him, fainted on the floor. Soon after, Hector goes to visit Jesse and finds the word Meus (Latin for "mine", seen on the basement door of the Rey house the morning after Kristi is possessed) written on Jesse's bedroom wall. Jesse enters his room and coldly tells Hector they are not best friends. Jesse's concerned grandmother Irma visits a botánica and tries to cleanse Jesse, but he telekinetically tears the living room apart. The next morning, an ill Jesse pushes Irma down the stairs before disappearing. While Hector and Bath Salts drive to the hospital, Jesse ambushes them in the street and attacks Hector, but Bath Salts knocks him unconscious with a bat. As they are attempting to leave, a van smashes into their car, Irma got killed and Jesse is kidnapped. With help from Arturo and his friend Santo, Hector and Bath Salts go to the address, which turns out to be Grandma Lois's house, where Katie and Kristi's mother and her boyfriend were killed. When they enter the garden, Corrupted Psychopaths with knives appear and begin to attack them. Arturo urges Hector and Bath Salts to flee and they both run to the house, leaving Arturo alone in the garden to defend himself. Santo is found dead by the front door. Bath Salts disappears, Arturo gets killed off-screen (it is implied that he was overpowered by the Psychopaths and then stabbed to death) and then thrown and smashed into a window near to Hector, later, Bath Salts's corpse is thrown through a glass roof. A possessed Jesse appears and chases Hector upstairs where Hector slams the door shut. Jesse's normal voice asks Hector to open the door but after he doesn't, Jesse breaks down the door causing Hector to open a strange brown door taking him through a portal to the events of October 8, 2006, at the household of Katie and Micah. Katie goes downstairs to the kitchen and screams for Micah upon seeing Hector. Micah assumes Hector is an intruder and attacks him, but Katie becomes hysterical and stabs him to death with a kitchen knife. Hector runs away, but Jesse, now completely under the demon's influence, appears and attacks him off-screen (presumably killing him) as the camera falls to the ground. A witch stares blankly at it before turning it off. Although Jesse is shown to stay alive, he is ongoing most likely being used as a body by Toby. Thus, leaving Jesse's actual self's fate being left unknown. Victims Killed * Irma Arista (debatable) * Hector Estrella Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed Category:Demons Category:Unknown fate